Best Friends Have Sleepovers
by KaiserinAstraia
Summary: Best friends have sleepovers, that's totally normal; but do "just friends" cuddle in bed? Do they hold hands in the halls at school? When had the line gotten blurred, and did Sora even notice? Riku doesn't know. And he doesn't know what him and Sora are anymore. Fluff oneshot.


**A/N:** _me_ : I should wait to post and I space out the fics so more people read. _me to me_ : just post it, go buckwild, it's fine, it's _**fine.**_

* * *

 **~ Best Friends Have Sleepovers ~**

* * *

"Ugh, this is totally lame!" Kairi cried, putting her spiral notebook back into her backpack. Zipping it shut, she slipped the bag straps over her shoulder. By habit, she flipped the ends of her hair, used to the long locks getting stuck under the straps – but with her recent bob cut, it was unnecessary and landed in the zone between cute and graceful. Riku thought it was rather unfair; he was still adjusting to his haircut that happened over a year ago, and grace was not a word he'd associate with his transition. "It's even the weekend..." She still had her school uniform on, the skirt now a little wrinkled from sitting on the floor with Sora, her cardigan tied around her waist.

"Yeah," Sora mournfully agreed, leaning on the table next to her with arms crossed and a considering expression, "But, we'll be together tomorrow, so?" He too was still in his uniform, though the top buttons of his shirt undone and the end untucked.

"It's more of the principle of the thing," she replied, checking her phone before slipping the device into her cardigan pocket. "We've had sleepovers before! Daddy knows you and Ri, _loves_ you guys – so like, why's he being a butt about it all the sudden?"

Riku added, standing near the two of them, hands in pockets. "Maybe because last time, you went home with a black eye, Kai."

"That wasn't my fault!" Sora cried, though nowhere in that statement was he blamed – adding to the argument that it was, likely, his fault. Last sleepover, Sora and Kairi were doing karaoke on the coffee table when they dragged Riku up with them, but Sora tripped and grabbed Kairi who grabbed Riku and they all fell and someone must have elbowed her on the way down. The coffee table was okay, though.

"Still lame," she argued, but giggled at the memory they were all thinking of. "It was gonna be so fun."

Sora added, smirking, "Riku's got that _essay_ for English so, you won't be missing out anyway." He winked at her.

"Excuse me," Riku said, offended, "I'm right here."

"Oh man," Kairi laughed, winking back at Sora, "You're going to be all alone and bored then, huh?"

Riku waited for his agreement, but Sora looked back to Riku, smiling sweetly, "Nah, Riku's never boring."

Riku hid his hitch in breath with a scoff. "Okay, sarcasm? Not appreciated," he retorted, rolling his eyes for added effect.

"But I wasn't!"

"Mhmm, sure."

They walked to Sora's front door, and Kairi looked out the blinds; Kairi's father's car was outside, waiting patiently in the dark. Riku was relieved, because there was no way he'd let Kairi walk home alone at night, jujitsu and self-defense be damned.

She turned to the both of them, her chipper grin back in place. "He's here. Well, see you tomorrow! Make sure you make Sora pack, Ri."

Riku snorted, "Sure."

" _I'll_ remember to pack, Kairi," Sora pouted. She merely snickered doubtfully in reply.

With that, she hugged them both and set out. Kairi's father even waved at the both of them through the window of the car, enthusiastic and familiar – another oddity that he was against her staying with them. Riku closed the door before he started doing the " _hey boys! how're you doing? school going well?_ " thing.

"Bummer," Sora said when it clicked closed, "Now who's gonna play Mario Kart with me?"

"You could, I dunno, _study_ ," Riku argued, a playful smirk already on his face.

Sora scoffed and began walking back to his room, arguing, "It's _Friday_ , and I have something you don't: it's called _self love_."

"Haha, very funny, but we'll see who's laughing after the trip." When Sora shrugged, Riku continued, "when you have to pull an all-nighter just to finish your homework."

That earned him a cute face, Sora sticking his tongue out at him over his shoulder. Still, Riku followed him into his room, entering through the door like it were his own. Not that it ever would be, Sora's Disney and video game posters covering almost every inch of white space of the walls and even the door. It was clear where Sora spent all his time, a small TV with various consoles hooked up on an entertainment system, a fairy ring of game cases encircling where Sora typically sat his butt. And that was where Sora beelined again, knocking over a stack of casings as he carelessly ripped out one of his choosing. It was _Portal 2_.

"C'mon, couple puzzles then you can go be a nerd," Sora goaded, watching Riku eye Sora's desk, where he was before the three of them had dinner.

Riku sighed. It was true that his essay was pressing; because he spent nearly every day after school with Sora and Kairi, bigger projects were often shirked to last minute. It was due Monday, but they had the school trip this weekend and so really, tonight was the only time he could work on it.

But god, Sora was giving him that look, the pout that had clear expectancy in it. Sora knew Riku would give in, so he struggled to hold his lip in his jutted-out frown. And though anyone in their right mind would be strengthened from such a sad attempt at coercion, it somehow made Riku weaker. His feet moved first, stopping only next to Sora where Riku too plopped down on the floor.

Sora grinned widely and swept away the boxes around Riku to give him space. "Aw, yis!" Sora cheered, scooting closer – so close, their knees touched. Riku tried not to notice, trying to tell himself that Sora didn't mean anything by it.

After turning on the playstation and inserting the disk, Riku remembered how to talk. "But only, like, two, okay? I don't want to fail."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, handing Riku a controller before leaning completely on Riku's side. It made Riku's whole body tingle and he prayed to every god that Sora didn't notice how he tensed up. "Like you'd ever fail."

Six levels later and half a page of Riku's essay later, Sora was slowing down on _Final Fantasy XV_. Sora had died three times entirely due to negligence, and gotten lost riding his purple Chocobo twice. Then there was the fact his controller was in his lap, instead of animatedly jerking every which way, and his shoulders were slumped tiredly. He was still talking, but lazier, his sentences trailing off and his exclamations of victory or whatever distinctly lackluster.

Not that Riku had been watching, or anything.

"Oh, man, Ri, did you– did you _see_ that?" Sora slurred, not bothering to glance at Riku over his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Riku said, which made it sound like a lie, but he had. Sora had tried to block, but too slowly, and had been hit.

"I _totally_ blocked that, this is _Bee Ess_!" His voice held the conviction of a whine.

Riku chuckled, glancing guiltily at his paper. "Yeah, totally."

He checked the time on his phone. It was nearly eleven, which was early for Riku but late for Sora. Riku bit his lip. Sora was likely trying to stay up with him, as he always did during their sleepovers.

"Hey, Sora," Riku called, deciding.

"Yeah?" Sora continued to button mash, while Riku approached. He smiled fondly down at Sora's determined expression, brow furrowed and frowning. When Sora glanced up at him, Riku wiped the grin off his face.

"I, uh– I'm tired. You can keep playing, but I'm gonna lay down," Riku said, following their script.

"Oh!" Sora said, instantly bringing up the pause screen, "I'll get off then, we can go together! It's a sleepover, after all."

Riku would have thought after hundreds of sleepovers, Sora wouldn't really consider the manners involved but, Riku didn't complain. This is exactly what he was aiming for, anyway. As long as Riku had known him (which was, forever), Sora was a toddler when it came to sleep. Going, going, going, and then, boom, _gone_. All Riku had to do was let him talk it out.

"Yeah, true – sorry I've just been doing homework all night," Riku said, genuinely apologetic; he'd love nothing more than to play games and watch movies with Sora all night, but his essay called.

"Ah, it's fine," Sora said, turning off the console and standing quickly. "Like I said before, I'm never bored around you!" Riku had to look away from Sora's smile, "And anyway, we're gonna hang out all weekend!" In a flurry of movement, Sora stripped of his school uniform down to his boxers, grabbing a pair of sweats from his clean clothes basket (Riku was not surprised that they were in a stack of folded, but not put-away, clothes) and slid them up to his hips. For Sora's endless hours in front of his TV, he was still toned and lean – a trait that Riku, vehemently, did not notice, and did not appreciate.

Riku looked down to himself and realized that he hadn't changed from his uniform either. He was glad the room was dim, because he admittedly felt a little self conscious stripping and then retrieving his own shirt and pajama pants, despite the number of times he'd done it before.

"Nice," Sora commented. When Riku sent him a questioning glance, underlined with slight panic, Sora pointed at his pants: "I, I like the _Rick and Morty_ print."

"Oh," Riku said, taken aback and trying to resume normal breathing, "Yeah, thanks." Sora had seen these before, so why...

Sora dived onto his bed, the red comforter and grey sheets in complete disarray, effectively distracting Riku from the agony of changing in front of his lifelong crush. Sora continued talking, even into the pillow his face was smushed into. "I'm noph phired."

Riku chuckled, sitting on the bed next to him. "What was that?"

"I'm not tired," Sora said, turning his head. Then, he yawned.

"Hmm," Riku said, smirking at him, "You sure about that?"

"The bed makes me sleepy, okay?" Sora retorted, then looked at him expectantly. Riku sighed.

"You sure you don't want me to get the futon?" Riku asked, chickening out last second, as usual.

And as usual, Sora vehemently rejected: "Uh, no, I don't want to go into the attic to get it and like, ugh," he rolled his eyes, grabbing Riku's wrist and tugging, "We've done this a million times, c'mon, just go to bed since you're tired."

Well, that was the lie, that Riku was tired, but he supposed there was no use in arguing. He laid down, looking up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Sora adjusted, spreading the sheet and comforter over them with a couple forceful yanks, and then settled on his side facing Riku.

This was the thing. Every sleepover, Sora _insisted_ they stay together. Even when Kairi was over, they'd endure the trouble of retrieving the futon for her, and Riku would try to insist on the couch because – well, it seemed like the proper thing to do, but no. Kairi would stay on the futon next to Sora's bed and Riku would be lovingly coerced into staying in Sora's bed.

Gees, and Kairi's dad was _so_ worried, apparently.

It was Riku's own fault, he supposed. When Sora was tired but determined to pretend he wasn't, Riku would act as bait, and get Sora into bed to tire himself out, so Kairi could keep playing or watching their movie and Riku would come back later. He was Sora's lullaby, Kairi always teased.

Riku loved the sound of that way more than he should.

"So, are you looking forward to the trip?" Sora asked, bringing Riku back to the present.

"Uh... yeah I mean, it'll be with you and Kairi," Riku said, carefully general.

"You gotta go on the rollercoasters with us this year!" Sora said excitedly.

The thought made Riku's stomach turn but he replied, "Maybe one."

Sora giggled, curling more into the sheets. He was close, and warm; he could feel Sora's fingers against his arm as they curled around a Moogle plushie named Rikai ("it's my two favorite people in one name– what, don't look at me like that!"). Honestly, Sora could be such a kid.

"I'm holding you to that!" Sora said, the grin in his voice, "I'll make you go on one of the ones that takes pictures so that after, me and Kai can get the pic and–" Sora abruptly yawned, then continued, "And we'll never let you live... it down."

"Yeah?" Riku said, a secretive smirk on his face.

"Yeah and... I'll make you buy... us drinks with the... crazy..."

And like clockwork, Sora stopped talking. Riku waited to the count of thirty – yes, he literally counted – and then turned to Sora.

He was cuddled next to Riku with a serene, sleepy smile, mouth ajar enough to drool. But his eyes were closed, breath already even like he'd been asleep for hours. Riku exhaled, smiling back. If it wouldn't wake him up, Riku would have tried to close Sora's mouth, but – god, it was cute how Sora curled in on Rikai, his hair a crazy mess on the pillow like it'd been blown in the wind, small, soft snores leaving his lips.

Riku told himself that, he should stay for another minute or so, make sure Sora actually fell asleep. He spent that time staring, wondering. When they were children, this was normal. Sleeping together, that is. And then, it stopped for a little while – right around when they were separated by a year of middle school and high school and Riku realized he was in love and sleeping next to Sora sounded like sweet death. And Sora accepted the change – for awhile. It resumed when Sora joined Riku at high school and it was like things were exactly like they were before. And then...

The last few months were weird. What started it? Was it when Sora started holding Riku's hand in the halls? Or... Well, Sora held Kairi's hand too, albeit less. Was it when Sora and Riku met between each class period even when their classes were on opposite sides of campus? Riku didn't know what came first. And then it was the touches – more than the hand-holds; the hair ruffling, the lingering arm touches, the squeezy hugs that made Riku both breathless and warm. It didn't seem like they were just friends anymore. But then...

What... what _were_ they?

Riku shook his head. Sora was just affectionate. Maybe when Riku didn't happen to be around, Sora was the same way with Kairi. They all were best friends, and Sora loved his friends. Yeah.

Carefully, slowly, Riku escaped from the sheets, away from Sora's side. He situated himself at the desk again, turned on the small desk light that gave his paper a nice little spotlight, and stared at it. Riku could try to knock this out tonight, still. Now that Sora wasn't distracting him, he could really set to work.

Riku wrote another page before he heard Sora shuffle. Riku thought nothing of it – Sora was a restless sleeper, after all – until he heard a tiny, confused, and drowsy, "Riku?"

His heart lurched near-painfully, and turned his head. Sora had woken up, sitting up and blinking rapidly over at Riku at the desk, eyebrows meeting in his flustered, sleepy state. Riku knew the drill, and instantly went back to Sora's side. He slid back under the sheets and Sora sighed happily.

"Where'd you go?" Sora mumbled, laying back on the sheets. Sora's free hand – the one not gripping Rikai – went to Riku's hand, not quite holding it, just resting upon it.

"Just writing," Riku mumbled back, and Sora hummed, clearly drifting off again.

"Jus... stay..." Sora managed before he was softly snoring again. His hand briefly tensed on Riku's before it relaxed again, sleep sweeping him away.

Riku exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew he should wait a couple minutes again before he went back to work. But with nothing but Sora's breathing and his peaceful slumbering face Riku couldn't help but wonder again…

Did "just friends"... do this?

Maybe Sora figured it out – that Riku was head over heels. Or then, Sora wouldn't do all this. Maybe he was completely unaware, their proximity somehow fooling him into thinking this was normal? Well, then what about Kairi? Ugh, Riku didn't have the courage to even ask her about it, despite her knowledge about everything. If he was like this with her, too, Riku wouldn't want to put Kairi in the awkward position of telling him that Riku was not, in fact, special.

It was useless. When Riku was convinced Sora was soundly asleep, he slipped off again.

It happened again an hour or two later, when Riku only had a paragraph or two left of his paper to go. But Sora sounded more disgruntled this time, voice high and sleep-dulled. "Ri? Where…?" The sheets ruffled like Sora was searching.

Riku practically dropped his pencil to the floor in his haste to get back to him. The bed was warm now, from Sora, and Rikai had already been tossed somewhere in the sheets, lost. Sora used Riku's arm as replacement as soon as he crept close, clutching him tightly like Riku was a teddy bear.

Which was... _wonderful_ , except for the fact it probably didn't mean anything. It's not like Sora knew he was cuddling Riku and not Rikai.

"Your arm's cold," Sora mumbled.

 _Okay_ , Riku thought with amazement, _maybe he did know_.

"Sorry," he replied instinctually. Sora was already too gone to reply, smushing his cheek into Riku's arm.

Tomorrow, if Riku said something about this, would their sleepovers stop? If Riku didn't, how long could he go without exploding?

Slipping his phone from his pocket, Riku found the time read almost 2 A.M. _Shit_ , he thought, because Sora was always an early-riser, and it was necessary anyway; they had to meet Kairi at the school at ten. Well, maybe he could sleep on the bus, if those two allowed him.

Riku debated going back to his essay to finish it, but Sora was gripping his arm and well... Actually, it was pretty comfortable this way. Sora was still so warm, the sheets were soft, and Riku would be a liar if he said he didn't sleep best in this bed. A yawn escaped his lungs, and his mind wandered around their upcoming trip, around Sora's laughter and his hand holding, and... Maybe he should just go to sleep.

With a soft chuckle, he yanked the sheets a little higher to be comfortable, and allowed himself to drift off. How funny; Sora helped Riku sleep, too.

Riku awoke, abruptly, to all the air in his lungs ripped from him.

" _Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey_!" Sora sang, right in his face, the rest of him laid squarely across him. On top of him. Shirtless, still.

"Augh, Sora, what the f–" He squinted like Sora was too bright, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Language!" Sora chirped, peering into his face with a shit-eating grin.

Riku could hardly breathe, feeling like he'd just fallen out of a dream; Sora's weight on his chest didn't help either. He groaned, turning his head to the side. He discovered Rikai there, tucked in very purposefully next to him. "Five more minutes," he complained, glaring at the very excited brunet on him.

"Aww, c'mon, Riku, I made breakfast!" Sora said, tilting his head proudly. When Riku didn't respond, Sora went eerily still and silent.

Riku almost broke to ask what he was doing, but that's when he felt Sora's fingers playing piano on his ribs. And Riku nearly screamed and head-butt him. Instead, he just violently twitched.

"Sora, no–"

"You can't escape me," Sora taunted, tickling fervently with a devilish grin. His fingers danced harshly across Riku's sides, up to his arm pits which made him squirm more than anything else. Riku tried and tried not to laugh, not to give Sora the _satisfaction_ of it, but he was wheezing before he knew it, trying to curl in as his muscles spasmed against his will.

"Hey– ha– Sora, I'm _awake_ now–"

"Nope, nope!" Sora cried, clearly relishing this as his grin practically split his face.

With a growl Riku mustered all his strength and switched them, rolling until Sora fell. After years and years of wrestling with each other, Sora could still put up a fight, but Riku was stronger and taller. He straddled Sora just how Sora was on him moments ago and tickled him right back, hands on ribs and that spot on Sora's hip that always broke him.

"Ri! Not fair, ah!" Sora giggled, trying futilely to tug Riku's hands away.

"This is what you get," Riku said, losing himself in the glee of watching Sora laugh and squirm under him.

"Stop, I'm gonna pee, oh my god– mercy! Mercy!" Sora finally said, gripping his sides protectively when Riku released him.

"I win," Riku breathed, grinning proudly down at him. He was out of breath, partly from the effort this took and the fact his body still wanted to be in sleep mode.

Face red, Sora put his hands above his head, breathing hard too. "Yeah, hah," he said, eyes blue and wild staring up at him, "fine."

And then, Riku was breathless for a completely different reason.

He climbed off him instantly, sitting at the end of the bed. Sora frowned, sitting up, but didn't say anything. Which was weird, because Sora was always saying something.

"You said... breakfast?" Riku asked painfully, trying and failing to sound normal.

"Oh!" Sora said like he completely forgot, "yeah, I made waffles."

"The toaster kind?"

"No, the real kind! And eggs." Riku realized there was more to his wakey wakey rhyme than he thought.

"Huh," Riku commented uselessly. Sora slid off his bed and for a brief moment, looked troubled, frowning and biting his lip. He went for the door but didn't turn when he cheerfully told Riku, "Change and let's eat already – I'm starving!" Something in the tone of his voice sounded fake.

But he listened, and changed into the clothes he brought for today. He went to the kitchen apprehensively, anxiously questioning if Sora really was upset or if that was in his head. When he got there, Sora was putting a plate in the fridge, presumably for his mom, and was now clad in a familiar, oversized sweater. Riku leaned against the wall, not entering the narrow kitchen.

"Viola!" Sora said when he spotted his friend standing there, chipper as ever. He retrieved their plates from the counter, holding them high like a prize. The plates were filled to the brim with golden brown waffles and a heaping serving of scrambled eggs.

"Gees, Sora, just how early did you get up to do all this?" Riku asked, his stomach prompting his amazement.

"Err... six?" Sora replied sheepishly.

Riku looked at his phone. It was eight. "You're insane."

"Early bird gets the worm, Riku!"

Riku thought, dumbly, that _he_ got the worm, because it jumped all over him this morning.

Sora ushered them to sit; normally they'd just eat on the couch, but waffles meant syrup and Sora didn't play with fire to that degree. It was a small, square table with only four chairs so they sat at adjoining corners to each other.

The food was actually... pretty great. "Wow, I'm impressed," Riku complimented him in between bites, "and you didn't even burn the kitchen down."

"Ugh that was _one time_!" Sora groaned but then smiled down at his plate. "It's good, though?"

"Yeah," Riku encouraged, watching curiously, "you could start a show."

"Pfft, no," Sora said. "I watched YouTube videos to do it." But he looked happy, eating with more vigor.

It made Riku think stupid things like, maybe Sora was really trying for him. Which was strange because Sora always tried hard but cooking wasn't his thing, never was. It made him again, wonder if things really _had_ changed and it wasn't all in his head.

The question tumbled out of Riku's mouth without his permission. "Sora, what… What are we?"

Sora paused, mid-chew. He swallowed and looked curiously back at him. "We're best friends eating waffles. How late did you stay up, Ri?" He laughed, pouring more syrup on his already inebriated waffles.

"Uh, not that late. Never mind," Riku said. Of course, Sora responded that way. What was he thinking?

"Wait, why do you look so… what's wrong?" Sora asked, peering suspiciously. He snapped the cap of the syrup bottle closed, his concerned gaze never wavering.

Riku blinked, trying to clear whatever "look" he had. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Sora loudly scooted his chair to be literally next to Riku, almost shoulder to shoulder. Riku naturally leaned away from his scrutinizing gaze. "What's wrong with being best friends?" he asked, accusatory.

Oh, shit. "Nothing," Riku said, way too quickly, his fork hitting the table louder than he meant it, stuck in the sheer panic of Sora, in his pouting face, "Nothing's wrong with it. Look, we gotta go soon, so…" Great, he was resorting to lies now.

Sora kept his gaze steady, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he thought, as he watched Riku squirm and panic and wonder if he had ruined everything. Then, his expression turned determined, leaning in more – which was dangerous, Riku's brain practically screamed – and said, "Riku, what would you do if I kissed you?"

 _Die_ , was the immediate response. Riku couldn't process it, couldn't believe this question was being uttered from Sora's lips. So he pinched himself.

And Sora saw. His steely expression broke down in an instant. "Pff– Riku, did you just– did you just pinch yourself?"

"I had to make sure," Riku sputtered, exasperated. His ears went red, watching Sora snicker at him.

When he stopped, Sora was decidedly closer and smiling like he was knowing and plotting. "Okay, but you didn't answer my question," he stated.

Riku swallowed. He didn't know how to answer. "What– what would you want me to do?"

Sora frowned. "I asked first."

"And I asked second," Riku said, much more comfortable with bickering.

"I can't believe this," Sora huffed. "No, wait, I can, this is exactly like you." He was back to pouting, lightly glaring at him.

"Well, I'm _confused_ ," Riku arguing back, crossing his arms, his food forgotten. "It sounds like you want to kiss me."

A strange sound that faltered between a snort and a high-pitched chirp left Sora's mouth. And then, he blushed, turning his cheeks turning so pink it traveled across his nose bridge. "Well," Sora muttered, looking away, " _yeah_?"

"Oh," Riku said lamely, not really registering the fact that _Sora wanted to kiss him_ apparently, and– Then it hit all at once. "You can," his body said, luckily reflecting the sentiments of the soul currently residing in it.

"I… can?" Sora asked, a mix of hopeful and unsure. Which was weird, because Sora never seemed unsure. "You won't hate it? Me?"

"That," Riku replied, finally accepting that this was happening, "is literally impossible."

Sora inspected the table top with undue interest, lips pursed until he came to a decision. "Then, I'm kissing you."

"Okay," Riku said as Sora leaned, his arm almost touching the rim of his plate. He looked nervously expectant, like he was holding his breath, and Riku added, head spinning, "And I'll kiss back."

Apparently that was the right answer, because he visibly relaxed, and smiled. "Okay."

Riku didn't know when he had stopped leaning away, but he was leaning toward Sora now, heart pounding in his ears and his brain desperately screaming how this had to be a wild hallucination. But Sora was still coming ever closer, their noses millimeters away before bumping together – and Riku tilted his head so Sora didn't have to – and Sora's lips full, cute, and pink. And then, Sora rushed in all at once, closing the gap like the end of a prayer.

Sora tasted like maple syrup, was the first thing. He could smell it before he tasted it, but when he did – wow, who knew his kisses could match his sweetness in such a tangible way. It was still and chaste and thank god it was, because anything more and Riku would probably just die on the spot, all his life wishes fulfilled all too fast. Aside from sticky, his lips were soft, and somehow perfectly molded to his. His eyes were screwed shut, maybe in nervousness – damnit, that was cute too. This singular moment had to be the best of his life so far, and he could almost _feel_ every nerve in his body rejoicing for it.

When Sora pulled away, he smiled – small, and soft, and secretive. Which was weird, because all of Sora's grins were wide, loud, and proud. "Um," he said, on the verge of a giggle, "Can we still share the room this weekend?"

And Riku laughed, so much relief and happiness flooding through him all at once, and replied, "If we can still have sleepovers."

"That's a given!" Sora decreed, the grin back to it's normal vigor, but he was leaning in like he was going to kiss Riku again, "We're still best friends, and best friends have sleepovers!"

"So do boyfriends," Riku argued and suggested.

Amazingly, Sora nodded, "That, too. We can be both."

"Best friends have sleepovers," Riku echoed, and with an affirmative laugh, they kissed again.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was the result of 5k-24 hours challenge (it was 4k but both me and Ambi went over rofl) & we went off the same sleepover au conversation we had. If you like klance, you should check out her fic too, it's so cute (AmbitiousSkychild on Ao3)! It's pretty obvious which parts we talked about, bc of the overlap x,D

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked, drop a comment? If you wanna scream at me more, I'm kaiserin-astraia or astraia-writes on tumblr!


End file.
